The present invention is related to a frame fixation structure or desk sets and more particularly related to an innovated supporter set and clamp elements of frame fixation structure.
The conventional frame fixation structure comprises back cover board, frame board with variety of affixed clamp elements; put photos on the frame board, covere with back cover board and then clip them with the clamp elements. In order to prevent photos to loss or slipy, a plurality of clamp elements are used so that it forms the conventional frame fixation structure of complicacy, such as some times one has to use tool to dismantle it. It is very unconvenient for use it. Additionally, there is another kind more complicate conventional frame fixation structure which use screws to fasten the front and back boards together so as to clamp firmly the photos which is much more unconvenient of use it. Besides, those leg supporter set of the conventional frame fixation structure is not only breakable but also awkward. For the reasons as above, the inventor of present invention develops the innovated frame fixation structure with the innovated features as following:
1. The innovated frame fixation structure not use any clamp elements but the power of magnets to clamp the photos between back and front boards. PA1 2. Use strong power of magnet to clamp photos, easy for operating and overcome completely all the disadvantages of the conventional frame fixation structure. PA1 3. The innovated frame fixation structure uses couple-split-muff device around the connection part of leg supporter and leg portion which can strengthen the strength of leg supporter set.